bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Surprise!
''Surprise! is the fourth episode of Part 1 of Season 6 of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netflix ''Netflix] original series BoJack Horseman, and the 64th episode overall. It premiered along with the first half of Season 6 on October 25, 2019. Synopsis Todd organizes a surprise wedding for Pickles and Mr. Peanutbutter, but the party quickly goes off the rails when Mr. Peanutbutter makes a confession. Plot There is a montage of Pickles doing various make-up tutorials for her followers and showcasing the events in her life before she met Mr. Peanutbutter. She talks about a break-up, a job interview as a systems analyst, getting fired as a system's analyst, getting a job as an air traffic controller, getting fired from the air traffic controller job, and finally getting a job as a waitress. She then talks about meeting Mr. Peanutbutter, and then announces they have moved in together. The two of them then show off their fancy new smart home, which has a Thunder Room. Pickles then talks about their engagement, saying Mr. Peanutbutter is still in shock. The camera then pans to Mr. Peanutbutter, who confirms their engagement. Pickles and Mr. Peanutbutter then talk about a movie they saw, which had a lot of dysfunctional relationships, and cheating in it. Pickles says she is glad she and Mr. Peanutbutter aren't like that. Mr. Peanutbutter asks her to turn the live stream off, so he can talk to her privately. Pickles excitedly says, she hopes it's something good. The next time she comes on camera, she tells her followers in tears that the wedding is off. This gets a lot of sad and angry reacts from her followers. Diane goes to Pastiches to visit BoJack. The groundhog receptionist tells her she is too late, because BoJack has gone to a party for the evening. He gives her the address. Diane then expresses concern, that BoJack might have gone to a party with alcohol. The groundhog explains it is a lame party without alcohol, and BoJack was sent with a trained sober companion, who will keep him out of trouble. At Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles' house, BoJack introduces Eduardo the sober companion to Mrs. Captain Peanutbutter and Captain Peanutbutter. He explains Eduardo is here to keep him out of trouble. Captain Peanutbutter asks if Eduardo is one of those fainting goats. Eduardo laughs and says only if he panics. BoJack interjects that nothing makes Eduardo panic, because he is a trained sober companion. Captain Peanutbutter then starts talking about what makes him panic. He then says he is most of the time, he is an ocean-levels-rising guy. However, sometimes he likes to dwell on the fact, that there will always be invisible walls between himself, and those who claim to know him. Eduardo admits that is pretty nerve-racking, but as for himself, the only thing that makes him panic is the thought of him drinking again. Captain Peanutbutter raises a toast, to that never happening again, with a bottle of alcohol. Eduardo faints and BoJack sarcastically says that's very helpful. BoJack then thanks Eduardo. Pickles' parents Franco and Demi, are seen talking to Princess Carolyn, who is holding her daughter Ruthie. Demi tells her husband, nobody wants to hear about his time-traveling orthodontist pitch. Franco then tells his wife she is "lighting a long fuse on a short stick of dynamite." Demi shakes her head at this. She says, "oh, whoop and a big one at that." ''They both then walk away. Diane then arrives at Mr. Peanutbutter's house and takes a deep breath, where she runs into Todd at the front door, who is holding a bunch of balloons. Todd then remarks he wasn't expecting to see Diane there. Diane then asks if Todd could go retrieve BoJack, and have him come out, so she can talk to him. Todd says he doesn't have time for her "''classic Diane wackiness." He hands Diane some of the balloons, and says they need to get them to the balloon room. Diane then sees Princess Carolyn and Ruthie, and comments how cute the baby is. Princess Carolyn says she wasn't going to bring her out, but another nanny quit on her. Todd then assumes Carlotta, the nanny, quit in in disgrace for not making good airplane noises when feeding Ruthie. Princess Carolyn, sounding irritated, says it's because she felt like she was being watched all day. Todd then says that is impossible, as he is there around the clock, watching her every move; if she was being watched he'd know. Diane then asks where the balloons should go, and she follows Todd to the balloon room. Captain Peanutbutter is telling BoJack his fear, of having his spleen up and re-twist itself. BoJack, sounding annoyed, wonders out loud how they are back in a conversation. BoJack says he feels like, "he is trying to canoe out to sea, and he keeps being pushed back to the same shallow backwater." '' Diane goes up to BoJack and greets him, and he expresses relief at seeing her, telling her to never leave his side. Diane attempts to tell him something, but she is cut off by Todd, who tells everyone to get in their places. Diane questions what's happening. Todd tells her, that since the wedding planning was stressing Mr. Peanutbutter out, he thought he would host a surprise wedding. Diane expresses shock at this. Todd elaborates, by saying Pickles loves big surprises and grand gestures, and he wasn't doing anything except staying home and watching Princess Carolyn's terrible nannies. Diane then asks where Pickles and Mr. Peanutbutter are right now. Todd says he bought them tickets to see ''Angels in the Outfield. Diane asks if he means the movie. Todd clarifies he means the play, which is six hours long. Diane asks if he means Angels in America. ''Todd says, whatever it is, after watching a feel-good romantic comedy, that they will be in a great mood for the surprise wedding. Diane then pulls BoJack aside, and blurts out that she's moving. He then gives her encouragement, saying that's great, because her apartment is a dump. He says he hopes she's not moving to Echo Park, because then they'll never see each other. She then reveals she is actually moving to Chicago. Todd announces Pickles and Mr. Peanutbtter are home. Diane panics and heads upstairs. BoJack follows her up the stairs, and asks why Chicago. Todd excitedly tells everyone to hide and stay quiet. There is then a transition back to the beginning of the episode, with Pickles and Mr. Peanutbutter standing outside. Mr. Peanutbutter then tells Pickles to turn off the livestream, as he has something to tell her. Pickles says she hopes it's something good, and Mr. Peanutbutter nervously says it isn't, as they enter the house. Mr. Peanutbutter says what he is about to confess brings him shame so he'd rather say it in the dark. Pickles then tells him not to be silly, and commands the house to turn the lights on. The party goers are seen in the background peaking out from their hiding spots. Mr. Peanutbutter blurts out that he cheated on Pickles. There are "''shushing" noises heard in the background. The party goers sneak back to their hiding spots. Mr. Peanutbutter wonders if somebody said something. Pickles tells him not to change the subject. Her voice breaks, and with tears in her eyes she says "you cheated on me?" Mr, Peanutbutter tries to apologize. He says it was the worst mistake of his life. He tells her he once played Twister with Brian Singer, at Kevin Spacey's party, for Andy Dick's parole. Mr. Peanutbutter tells her, he has been in the Thunder Room for months, trying to swallow his shame. He says he has been so racked with guilt, he left the door to the Thunder Room open. He then commands the door to close. Eduardo ends up being trapped in the Thunder Room. Pickles then says just because he feels guilty, does not make it OK. The guests are seen in their various hiding places, trying to sneak around. Pickles says it is just like the time she didn't know there was going to be an encore at a Lady Gaga concert. She says the news makes her feel sad, hurt, and confused. Mr. Peanutbutter sighs sadly. Pickles then asks why is she even talking to Mr. Peanutbutter. She then says she is going to call her best friend Illana. Ilana Smith then looks around nervously for her phone, as she knows that'll give her away. Her phone is sitting on the end table. Pickles then questions if that Ilana can really relate to her anymore. She then says ever since best friend Ilana, got her new Sunday-to-Thursday job, she's become a real "See-You-Next Friday." Pickles then says, she relates to Ilana Benson better, because she has nothing else going on. Mr. Peanutbutter begs her not to tell the Ilanas about this. Pickles says she is telling everyone about this, because she's a Gemini. Mr. Peanutbutter then says to think of his family, as they need him to be strong right now. Mr. Peanutbutter goes on to say Captain Peanutbutter feels like he is trapped in a loveless marriage with his wife. Captain looks at Mrs. Captain Peanutbutter guiltily. Pickles then asks anyone could really blame her. Pickles say every time she gets into a conversation with Captain she thinks, "if I were married to this guy I'd gnaw my own hand off just to get the ring off my body." Mr. Peanutbutter retorts that at least no one in his family has anger issues. Pickles says her father has come a long way in his anger management classes. Mr. Peanutbutter then says Franco is a hothead with a little pug complex. He then goes on to say everyone always makes excuses for Franco's outbursts. This angers Franco, who is listening in on the conversation. More "shushing" noises are heard in the background, and Demi restrains Franco from giving away their hiding place. He then goes on to talk about how Demi tries to provoke her husband. He then says he thinks the couple get off on that, and they make everyone else unwilling participants to their kinky foreplay. Pickles is grossed out by this, saying those are her parents. Mr. Peanutbutter then brings up Greg, the guy he met at the gas station. Pickles asks why is he bringing Greg up, and Mr. Peanutbutters says he doesn't know, but Greg sucks too. Greg is then seen in the background with tears in his eyes. Pickles then says she knows who she needs right now. Mr. Peanutbutter begs Pickles not to TweedFeed about this, saying he understands the Pickle Pack is how she processes pain. Pickles says he is wrong, and the Pickle Pack is everything. She then gives examples of her subscribers being with her through thick and thin, and then "unsubscribes" to her relationship with Mr. Peanutbutter, by throwing her engagement ring back on his face. Pickles the runs upstairs crying. Mr. Peanutbutter stares at the ring in his hand. Meanwhile, BoJack and Diane are upstairs in the master bedroom. Diane grunts as she opens the window. BoJack says, he never thought tying sheets into a rope and escaping from windows, would have so much practical application, in his everyday life. Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles are then upstairs, and their shadows are seen in the hall. Mr. Peanutbutter is telling Pickles to wait, and she is telling him to stay. Pickles then voice commands the bedroom lights to turn on. BoJack and Diane duck down and crawl into the walk-in closet. Pickles stands by the bed crying, on the opposite side of the room as Diane and BoJack. As she enters the closet from the door on opposite side of the bed, BoJack and Diane come out crawling through the same door they came in from, and wedge themselves under the bed. Pickles comes out of the closet, having changed into more comfortable clothing, and flops herself on to the bed while livestreaming. In tears, she tells the Pickle Pack that the wedding is off. BoJack and Diane peak out from under the bed, as Pickles is crying, and Diane gets a look of guilt on her face. BoJack looks at Diane and grunts like he knows what happened. Downstairs, a remorseful Mr. Peanutbutter is in the kitchen, and he asks the freezer to dispense ice. Princess Carolyn who is holding Ruthie in her car seat and Todd crawl around the island, while Mr. Peanutbutter makes his way to the sink. Mr. Peanutbutter hears the sound of Pickles crying from upstairs, and runs up the staircase, saying out loud he needs to talk to her with concern in his voice. Various guests pop out from their hiding places, and there is a universal sigh of relief. Everyone then makes a mad dash for it. Princess Carolyn says they should hit the bricks. Todd then gestures to Ruthie's car seat, pointing out she is missing. Meanwhile upstairs, Pickles is livestreaming, and she's telling the Pickle Pack she's been hurt by guys before, as she walks towards the door. BoJack's head is seen peaking out from under the bed. One of her followers tells her she looks pretty when she cries, and she thanks them. Mr. Peanutbutter enters the room and Pickles glares at him. She tells him to leave her alone, and he tries to say something, Pickles then cuts him off saying one of her subscribers asked for a makeup tutorial. She then says that the tutorial, is that they are never making up, as she shoves Mr. Peanutbutter out of the room, and commands the door to slam in his face. Pickles then goes back in to the closet, and says she'll give a tutorial on how to look like a "crying, fugly freak." Diane from under the bed turns on Pickles' live stream on her phone. While the livestream is going on, BoJack whispers to Diane asking her why Chicago. BoJack asks what the draw is, the rampant gun violence or whether Diane likes seeing improv actors who aren't good enough for L.A. BoJack then asks her if there is a Guy. BoJack then teases Diane, asking who her suitor and gentleman caller are. Diane replies, "''Guy''." BoJack misunderstands and asks what her guy's name is. Diane explains Guy is the name of the guy she's not moving to Chicago for. BoJack then asks what the name of the Guy she is ''moving to Chicago for. Diane says she thinks they are done here. They start to come out from under the bed and see Ruthie sitting on the carpet. She coos at them, with her arms stretched out. Back downstairs Todd and Princess Carolyn are looking for Ruthie around the sofa in the living room. Princess Carolyn scolds Todd, saying it's all his fault. She says Todd scared of every nanny with his creepy monitoring. Todd retorts, he wouldn't have to, if she hadn't hired a bunch of quacks. They hear Mr. Peanutbutter coming back down, and Princess Carolyn tells Todd to duck. Mr. Peanutbutter whimpers sadly as he walks towards the kitchen. Princess Carolyn expresses her annoyance with all the mid-century furniture being so close to the ground. She then asks if no one had to hide in the '50s. Hearing the words "''close to the ground" gives Todd an idea, he says they have to think like a baby. Todd then puts himself in the mindset of a baby. He says babies have no jobs, love being wrapped up in hoodies, and when they are feeling low they like to get to a higher place. Todd then excitedly figures that Ruthie is a climber. Todd then crawls on the floor, panting. In the foreground, Mr. Peanutbutter is seen holding a tub of ice cream sadly. Todd spots fresh drool on the stairs, he licks it with his finger, and concludes that it's Ruthie. Todd licks the drool a few more times, and Princess Carolyn says they should go upstairs. Mr. Peanutbutter, depressed, eats his ice cream. In the master bedroom Ruthie has escaped from under the bed. BoJack grunts and grabs her, pulling her back under the bed. Pickles is seen standing by the bed and she walks back into the closet. She asks her followers if it's obvious she can't marry Mr. Peanutbutter now. BoJack snatches Diane's phone, and types in the live chat, that Pickels should ask Mr. Peanutbutter to take her to the park, and far away from the mouse. Pickles then questions what mouse. BoJack then types something, which Pickles says is a great idea. She walks out of the closet, and commands the front door to open. Princess Carolyn and Todd are seen at the door. They both gasp, caught off guard. Ruthie then crawls out from under the bed. BoJack grabs the carpet and pulls her back under the bed. Pickles yells out to Mr. Peanutbutter to talk her to the park. He yells back that he can do that, and Pickles tells him she'll be right down. Princess Carolyn are standing in the doorway. Todd looks relived that Ruthie wasn't discovered by Pickles, while Princess Carolyn looks worried. Pickles then asks the Pickle Pack, to help her choose the perfect outfit, for her outing with Mr. Peanutbutter. BoJack finds a frisbee under the bed. He puts Ruthie on it, and she slides midway across the floor. Pickles then goes outside of the closet and asks what if Mr. Peanutbutter says all the right things and she forgives him. She then says she can't make it that easy for him. Princess Carolyn pushes Todd in the room. Ruthie then ducks, because she thinks Pickles is going to squish her. Pickles is completely oblivious to Ruthie being in front of her, engrossed in her live stream. Pickles gets another idea from another follower named MarciFartz. She then calls out to Mr. Peanutbutter to cancel the park outing, and meet her in the closet. BoJack then mutters that MarciFratz should stay out of his shit. Princess Carolyn leaps into the room, grabbing her daughter. Ruthie starts to crawl away, but Princess Carolyn grabs her. The mother and daughter look at each other and smile. Mr. Peanutbutter comes upstairs, and Pickles commands him to make her favorite beverage, the exact way she likes it. Mr, Peanutbutter obediently says he'll do it right away. Diane and BoJack come out from under the bed. Pickles says of course he'll make her drink perfect because he's perfect. Diane and BoJack make there way to the side of the bed Princess Carolyn and Ruthie are hiding. All four of them go into the closet. Pickles continues to be oblivious to what's happening, as she points out various photos of Mr. Peanutbutter to her followers, to further illustrate how perfect he is. Pickles then reenters the closet. The others have found spots to hide behind the clothing racks. She then points out a caricature of Mr. Peanutbutter, which indicates he likes tennis and skateboarding. Pickles says Mr. Peanutbutter didn't share he had these interests, and she wonders what else he's been hiding from her. Pickles wonders in she simply just wasn't good enough for Mr. Peanutbutter. Pickles fans tell her how awesome and amazing she is. She then concludes she's not the problem. Pickles flips the photos of Mr. Peanutbutter upside down, and says she shouldn't even be in his house, and decides to pack her suitcase and leave. BoJack is seen holding Ruthie on his shoulder in the back of the clothing rack. Pickles gets her suitcase and says she'll check into a fancy hotel. Pickles starts grabbing various items of clothing off their hangers, and Princess Carolyn and Diane duck in the shadows to avoid being seen. Princess Carolyn tells Diane she hates to leave her hanging, and leaps out. She then goes to the other side, to the opposite rack, where BoJack is with Ruthie. Pickles unknowingly grabs Diane's arm, and wonders why she should leave, as Mr. Peanutbutter is the one who cheated. Diane takes off her jacket, so that Pickles is grabbing the sleeve of her jacket, instead of her arm. Pickles then walks away, and Diane looks relieved. Pickles then starts packing Mr. Peanutbutter's clothes instead. Pickles then says she's so confused. She then gets a message from t_chavez, with advice to take a bath. Todd then realizes she would have to come to the bathroom, and he completely forgot he was hiding in the bathtub. Pickles comes in the restroom and gets ready for her bath. Todd then ducks behind the laundry hamper, and he loses his beanie in a pile of dirty laundry. He puts underwear on his head instead of his beanie. Cast Trivia * BoJack's line in response to Captain Peanutbutter telling him about the things he is scared of is "How are we back in this conversation? It's like I'm trying to canoe out to sea but the current keeps washing me back to the same shallow backwater." ** This is likely a reference the closing line of F. Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby, "And so we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past," referencing the episode's conclusion, that Mr. Peanutbutter and Pickles cannot go back to how their relationship was previously after he cheats on her. *** There is also connection to other characters, like BoJack and Diane. The Great Gatsby was also referenced in the previous episode, Feel-Good Story. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6